thepeoplessitefandomcom-20200214-history
Psychiatric disorders in Terra
In Terra, psychiatric disorders are pathological abnormalities of the mind, exhibited through socially inappropriate or highly irrational behavior. Such disorders are based on the opinions of the psychers. According to the Azhri Registry of Mental and Psychical Abnormalities, a psychiatric disorder is a "corruption or dysfunction of one or more mental faculties, resulting in irrational, antisocial, or violent behavior, or severe emotional distress, or false and unreasonable beliefs, false sensations, or abnormality in thought, personality, emotion, or behavior." There are several kinds of psychiatric disorders that affect different faculties of the mind. Cognitive disorders Cognitive disorders are dysfunctions of the cognitive faculty of the mind, resulting in erroneous thinking, delusions, hallucinations, hypochondriasis, perceptions of things that are not present, memory loss, or deficit of intellect. These include the following: * [[Misvertia|'Misvertia']]: a disorder characterized by irrational thinking, intense obsessions with idiosyncratic interests, and callousness toward others * [[Schizophrenia|'Schizophrenia']]: a disorder characterized by delusions and hallucinations; failure to distinguish between reality and fantasy ** Divinistic schizophrenia: a subtype of schizophrenia of delusions and hallucinations concerning a deity or deities Emotional-affective disorders Emotional-affective disorders 'are dysfunctions of the emotional faculty of the mind resulting in improper emotions and/or inappropriate affect. Mood may change rapidly or very slowly, a person may be sad for a long time, or a person may be constantly overdramatic. These are usually divided into ''emotional, the internal subjective experience, and affective, the external manifestation of emotion. Emotional '''Emotional disorders disrupt the normal emotional state of a person. * Depression '''causes a prolonged feeling of intense sadness. * '''Mania causes intense euphoria or extreme irritability, as well as high energy and reckless behavior. * Hysteria causes nonspecific extreme irrational fear. Affective Affective disorders result in emotional dysregulation, the inability to manage one's emotional responses. * [[Hyperaffective disorder|'Hyperaffective disorder']] causes extreme overreaction to common events. Social disorders Social disorders 'affect how a person interacts with others. A person afflicted with a social disorder uses maladaptive behaviors to interact with others or may be unable to interact with others healthfully. *'Interpersonal disorders are social disorders of interactions between two or more certain persons. For example, interpersonal obsessive disorder is a disorder that causes a person to be obsessed with another person, interspousal hostile disorder is a disorder characterized by anger and resentment/hostility between spouses, and parental detachment disorder is characterized by emotional apathy, hostility and aggression between a parent and child. *'Dissocial disorders '''are social disorders characterized by severe lack of sociality. Asociality is the broad term for such disorders. *'Sociopsychiatric disorders of general (social) relations, also called 'general social disorders '(forrmerly called '''personality disorders) are maladaptive social disorders that harm the general society. According to the psychers and society The psychers do not use any real medical tests to determine whether or not a person has a psychiatric disorder. They simply use a long list of signs and symptoms and social mores to decide whether or not a person has a psychiatric disorder. Society typically accepts such decisions because they trust psychiatrists. Signs and symptoms The signs and symptoms for psychiatric disorders are persistent patterns of actions and ideas that society rejects. The signs of misvertia are obsessions with the vile, the filthy, and the perverse, irrationality, and extreme egotism (narcissism). Controversy There is fierce controversy in Terra between the psychers and the anti-psychiatrists about psychiatry in general. Most anti-psychiatrists in Terra believe that mental disorders are fake quasi-diseases used to stigmatize those whose think and act against the status quo. Category:Everyone I Know is Mentally Ill topics Category:Psychiatry Category:Terran psychiatry